Summer Romance
by Miyuki Kamaru
Summary: Sakura's having the worst year of her life. Naruto's finally becoming an actor. His job lands him in Sakura's hometown, When they meet, sparks fly. Everything's going great, until Naruto has to return to Japan. NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1 Sakura

**Gomen everyone! I realized that I had Kiba in both Sakura's AND Naruto's story and I couldn't have that so I rewrote it. I know I could've saved it and changed it a bit, but I had to go and be stupid and deleat the whole story out of spite. Gee, I hate myself. . . heh So sorry for all this! I didn't mean to I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any characters *YET!* but I do own Kiyoshi! Yay me! ^_^**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Sakura~**

Sakura walked through the halls, heading to her locker. She was glad that the bell had rang before she had to answer Kakashi. She had no clue what the answer was. It's not like she ever paid attention in Geometry, she just needed the credit. She reached her locker, opening it, when Ino came bouncing up to her. Sakura sighed, knowing what was coming next. Ino began to scream. _That's what I thought_ Sakura mused, closing her locker and looking at Ino.

"What is it?" She asked. She really didn't care, but they were friends. Of course she had to at least pretend to care. Ino followed her to their next class with Anko. Ino didn't like Biology, but it was Sakura's strong point. Ino stopped bouncing as soon as they reached the classroom, but she was still smiling.

"Shikamaru's my new boyfriend!" She squealed. Sakura covered her ears when Ino began to squeal like a little fan girl. She was glad no one else was in the classroom with them. Ino would've scared them away. "Why don't you get a boyfriend?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed, not wanting to explain it AGAIN.

"You know men piss me off. Especially after what happened when I was younger." Sakura trailed off. She was saved when Hinata and Shikamaru walked through the door. Ino quickly ran over to Shikamaru, attacking him, giggling like a little school girl.

"Ummm. . . Am I. . . uhhh. . . Missing something?" Hinata asked, turning towards Sakura. The pink haired girl just sighed, shaking her head, and talking her seat. Hinata sat next to her, trying to get away from the screaming blonde. Sakura stared at the new couple before answering Hinata's question.

"That says it all." Sakura pointed towards the two currently making out. Hinata stared, wide-eyed, for a second before looking away in utter disgust. Sakura smiled, nodding her head. She knew what Hinata was thinking as soon as she saw her face. "Sick, right?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded, facing the girl.

"Why don't you. . . have a boyfriend?" Hinata pointed out. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, placing her elbows on the table, resting her head above her laced fingers. Sakura thought for a minute, looking out at the pouring rain, before she answered the small girl.

"I don't really need a boy right now. I'm a sophomore in high school; I have all the time in the world to find a boy. And mostly all high school relationships end anyway. Why put yourself through that heartache?" Sakura asked to no one in particular. Hinata nodded before facing the front. The bell had rang and Anko was currently standing in the front of the class, waiting for everyone to quiet down.

"Alright LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" Anko yelled. No one was fazed about the yelling, they survived a whole year with her yelling all the time. She slammed her hands on the desk, waiting for everyone to look at her. "I don't care if you only have four more days of school. The last three will be spent testing, so listen up today! This will all be on your exam. If you fail, that just proves you weren't paying attention to me today and I WILL fail you."

"You wouldn't fail me again, would you?" A voice called out. Anko merely laughed at this, knowing the boy wasn't really kidding. "Seriously, aren't you tired of me after two years?" The boy smiled at her.

"Well, Sai, I could hold you back for two more years and then you couldn't graduate, could you?" Anko asked. Sai just shook his head. Everyone in the room laughed. Sai was a junior taking one of the easiest sophomore classes and he STILL wasn't passing. "Pay attention today, Sai, and you'll pass my class." And with that, Anko began to start her lecture.

---------------------------

Sakura sighed. She was glad it was finally lunch. She couldn't stand most of her classes, and at least she could socialize with her friend. She grabbed her lunch and sat down next to Ino and Shikamaru. They were kissing and flirting which made Sakura sick. Finally Hinata, Neji, Sai, Choji, and Shino sat down, relieving the tension between Sakura and the new couple.

"Why now?" Neji asked, dropping his tray on the table. Ino and Shikamaru looked up to see everyone had joined them. Ino blushed and Shikamaru didn't look up at anyone. Everyone besides the two began to converse between each other, eating their food and having a great time.

"So, when did you two hook up?" Shino asked, looking at the new couple. Ino thought for a moment before she decided to answer.

"About eight fourteen today." She smiled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ino. Why was it that she could remember that and nothing else? Sakura shook her head. Why was it she remembered that but forgot her birthday last year? They had only been going out for three hours! "What?! I'm a lovesick pig!" Ino stated, noting everyone was staring at her. Sakura shook her head and continued her conversation with Hinata.

After a while, the bell rang and everyone exited the lunch room. Sakura quickly ran to her locker, grabbing her books and bag, and quickly headed off to English with Shikamaru in her class. _Great. He'll probably ask me a bunch of questions about her. I hate high school relationships._ She thought to herself. She made English just in time for the bell to ring. As soon as she sat down, she ignored anything that Iruka had to say. And anything Shikamaru wanted to know.

----------------------------------

Bell rang, signaling school was over, and Sakura was probably the happiest person at school. She only had to deal with Ino for another five minutes, and she had the rest of the night to herself. She headed outside in the rain. She found Ino's car and sat on the hood, waiting for her to exit the building. She finally came out, kissing Shikamaru goodbye, and racing to her car.

"I waited inside for you! Bitch!" Ino called out, unlocking her door and quickly getting in. Sakura opened her door and got in, shaking the water out of her hair. "Oh you're just trying to piss me off aren't you?" Ino asked, trying to glare at her best friend. She ended up laughing to herself before starting the engine and driving off.

"So, do you think this relationship will last?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded. She always did that when she had a new boyfriend, she would claim she would love him very much, they would be together forever, and then within the week, they would end up breaking up. Sakura hated when her friend was depressed about that stuff, but she needed to learn herself that relationships don't work.

"We. . . I don't know. We just click ya know? Oh of course you wouldn't, you're a prude." Ino muttered. Sakura glared at her friend. She wasn't a prude! She was just wary of relationships! Sakura ceased all conversation until they got to her street. Ino dropped her off, waved her goodbye, and drove off. Sakura hated when they were like that, she wished they could get along.

Sakura walked through all the rain to get home, her house all the way at the end of the road. She walked up, unlocked the door, and opened it, throwing her bag and keys down, and slipping her shoes off. "I'm home." She called. The only answer was her younger brother, Kiyoshi, ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey sis! I missed you!" He stated, as Sakura picked her up. He was only five with dark blue hair, and blue eyes. He resembled Sakura somewhat, but mostly their dad. He was pretty strong for a five year old. Him and Neji love to work out together and Neji pushes him to his breaking point.

"What's up Kiyoshi? I missed you too!" Sakura cooed as she walked him to the kitchen. She grabbed herself a bottle of water and asked her brother what he wanted. He grabbed a blueberry juice box and ran into the living room with it. He came back into the kitchen a few seconds later, his parents yelling at him for brining that on carpet.

Sakura pressed her index finger to her lips and took Kiyoshi upstairs through the back stairs. He quietly ran upstairs and into Sakura's room. She smiled when he jumped into the computer chair, waiting for Sakura to put his game in.

"Do you want to play a game?" Sakura questioned. Kiyoshi nodded, sucking on his juice box. She giggled, grabbing his favorite game and popping it in the computer. Her parents called her downstairs, and she told Kiyoshi not to spill his juice box on her computer or pink carpet. She walked downstairs and into the living room where her parents were waiting for her.

"How was school?" Her mother asked her. She stood at ease and answered her question. Her father had taught her the ways of the military and what they had to do at military school and she was to follow the routine they did. If she let even one grade fall lower than a B- or she disobeyed her parents, she was going to be sent to Military school.

"What are your grades current?" Her father asked. Kiyoshi watched as her parents kept asking Sakura question after question. He got bored of his game and wanted to see what his sister was up to, since he was always sent to his room every day at this time.

"All A's sir." Sakura answered. She knew that Kiyoshi was watching her, but she couldn't do anything about it unless they both wanted to get in trouble. Sakura continued to act normal, answering all their questions until she was dismissed. She quietly walked up the stairs. Kiyoshi hid so that his parents wouldn't notice him. As soon as Sakura got upstairs, Kiyoshi followed her silently to her room.

"What were you doing?!" She hissed. She shut her door and glared at her brother. He didn't know how to respond; he could've seriously gotten both of them in trouble for that stunt he pulled. Sakura was about ready to smack him when her phone rang. She answered it, knowing it was Ino.

"What's up?" Sakura asked. Ino was crying, which wasn't a good sign for Sakura. She rushed out of her room, leaving Kiyoshi alone. She dropped to her knees outside her door, in the hall. "Tell me what's wrong Ino!" She screamed. Ino kept sobbing, but told Sakura.

"It's my father." She muttered.


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto

**Alright, cahpter two of Summer Romance! I could be on about chapter 6 if. . . well. . . you all know. :sobs: But, now's not the time to get all depressed! I don't know if I'll update any stories later today or Saturday. Today, I'm going to go to Adventureland *hopefully* and then saturday, I have a sleepover. I'm sorry, just please don't expect anything. On those two days. :Sweatdrop:**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke doesn't want to leave Masashi without Naruto. If only there was a way to sneak them both out. . . Nah, Masashi would catch me. So, for the time being, Naruto belongs to Masashi K.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Naruto~**

Naruto paced outside the room, biting his lip nervously. He so desperately wanted to be in Kiba's new movie; he just hoped Kiba's agents would accept him and see how good of an actor he was. The door opened a few minutes later, pulling Naruto out of his thoughts. Kiba held up a sheet of paper, a huge grin on his face.

"All you have to do is sign here." Kiba stated, stepping aside to allow Naruto to walk into the room. The blond accepted, walking into the room and locking eyes with the contractor. He had an impassive look on his face, almost as if he was a puppet.

"Here's your man, Sasori." Kiba beamed. He placed the contract back down on the table and Sasori grabbed it. He placed it back into a folder and handed it to Naruto. Naruto accepted, bowing in the process. Sasori motioned for Naruto to take a seat; he had many things to discuss with the blond.

"As you know, Akatsuki only accepts the best of the best. If Kiba's videos were actually of you, and if you can prove yourself in this upcoming movie with Kiba, you will become one of our best actors. If you take a look at your contract, you'll see that we have made a very generous offer." Sasori motioned to the folder in Naruto's lap. He hastily opened it up, pulling out the contract.

Sasori brought a hand up and pointed at the beginning offer. Naruto stared at it for the longest time; he was stunned. He couldn't believe that they were offering that much! They've never seen him act and yet, here they were, waving two hundred million yen in Naruto's face. It was unbelievable!

"Sasori-sama, are you serious? I mean. . ." Naruto's voice froze in his throat. If he gave Sasori reason to lower the offer or even forget him as an actor. . . "I'm very thankful. I won't let you down." Naruto muttered. Sasori nodded, calling in his assistant.

"Sign the contract then my assistant, Tobi, will show you to Deidara." Sasori commanded. Naruto nodded, picking up a pen, and signing it with his best signature. Sasori took the paper, placing it in a file, and nodding. Both Kiba and Naruto stood up, Tobi appearing in the door. They walked out, Tobi in the lead.

"So, you're our new actor. Welcome to Akatsuki." Tobi smiled. Naruto shook his awaiting hand, finding it weird that he wore an orange mask. He led them to another room on the third floor, buzzing them in. They opened the door, Deidara sitting with his feet propped up on the desk. Naruto and Kiba to their seats silently, Deidara finishing a phone call. He hung up and looked right at Naruto.

"So, Naruto Uzumaki, how are you today?" Deidara asked, smiling and shuffling through some papers. Kiba grinned at the older blond. He paid no attention as Naruto answered his question.

"Well, Deidara-sama, I'm a bit nervous actually." Naruto muttered, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. Deidara laughed, reaching over and placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. From what Sasori says, you're going to be one of the best actor's we've ever had. Hell, even you surpass your friend here." He motioned towards Kiba. Kiba glared at the man, causing him to smile even more. Naruto blushed a bit, not expecting to be better than Kiba.

"Now, what we always ask everyone, do you want to keep your original name or would you like to change it?" Deidara asked. (1) Naruto shrugged a bit, not really knowing. "We suggest that you change at least your last name, but all of this is up to you." Deidara shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"Kiba, did you keep your last name?" Naruto asked. Kiba just nodded, crossing his arms. "Well, I guess I'll keep my full name." Naruto grinned at Deidara. Deidara nodded, pulling out some papers. He shuffled through a few before pulling out the right one.

"Alright, please sign this document claiming that we have rights to use your image and name however we like. Basically, we now own you." Deidara explained. Naruto nodded, looking at Kiba. He just gave a quick nod. Naruto gulped before signing his name off. Deidara took the document, called in Tobi, and the two boys left his office. Tobi led them to the entrance, bidding them good day and wishing Naruto the best. He smiled and followed Kiba to the limo. When they pulled away, Kiba began to speak.

"You know where we're filming right?" Kiba asked. Naruto shook his head. No one had told him where they were filming this movie. Kiba sighed and looked outside the window. "America." He muttered. Naruto winced, nodding. He didn't want Kiba to be in America. It had only been a few years since Orochimaru had been president and kidnapped Kiba.

"Do we have to film there?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Naruto decided not to speak anymore of it, knowing Kiba didn't want to talk about the U.S. any more than he had too. The limo pulled up to Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite ramen place.

"You want any ramen?" Kiba asked, opening the door, exiting the limo. Naruto followed suit. They reached the counter, sitting down, and ordered their food. "We're leaving tomorrow." Kiba informed Naruto. Naruto stopped everything he was doing and stared at Kiba. Kiba just nodded, not looking at the boy.

"But, why such short notice?" Naruto asked. Kiba shrugged, not actually knowing the answer to the blond's question. After a while, their ramen came and they ate in silence. Naruto was too distressed to talk, and Kiba was pissed.

* * *

"I'll come by later. I'll spend the night at your house that way it'll be easier to head to the airport tomorrow." Naruto informed Kiba. Kiba nodded, rolling up his window and motioning for his driver to drive off. Naruto sighed, not wanting to go to America for three months. He didn't want to see his friend suffer like that. What Orochimaru had done; it not only caused Kiba pain, but all of Japan.

"Naruto! I heard you're a new member of Akatsuki. Way to go!" Temari called out. Naruto smiled, waved at her, and walked into his house. He placed the keys on the table, slipping his shoes off. He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and headed upstairs to pack.

It only took him about twenty minutes, to pack for the first few weeks. He knew that the money would be rolling in after that and he could buy himself some clothes there. He walked back downstairs, sighing as he grabbed the remote. He turned the TV on and started flipping through channels. He landed on one network and kept it on that channel.

"Alright, and after the break, we will be discussing the newest member of Akatsuki." The announcer stated. It quickly went to commercial and Naruto growled at the TV. He wasn't even a member for a day and they were already talking about him. They were also making Kiba go to America, knowing full well what happened a few years ago.

"Ok, we're here with Kakuzu who will be talking about the new movie and the new member of Akatsuki. So, Kakuzu, what's the new movie about?" The interviewer asked. Kakuzu laughed before he answered his question.

"Well, if I told you about the movie, no one would watch it now would they?" He sneered. Naruto felt his stomach turn. He didn't like this guy very much. The interviewer smiled.

"Fair enough. So, who's the new actor?" He asked. Kakuzu mulled the question over before he answered.

"I'm not real sure. All I know is, from what I heard from Sasori, this guy, Naruto Uzumaki, is one of the bet actor's he's ever seen. That's all I can really tell you." Kakuzu told all of Japan. Naruto had had enough; he turned the TV off and looked at the clock. He got up, grabbed his suitcases, and headed out.

* * *

"Naruto? I wasn't expecting you so early." Kiba motioned for Naruto to enter his house; Naruto accepting. He slipped his shoes off, the butler coming by to place Naruto's suitcases in an available room.

"I wasn't planning on coming by this early. I was just watching Konoha Report and this one creepy guy, Kakuzu, was talking about the movie and about me. I was just. . . I felt bad for you and decided to come over a little early. You don't mind do you?" Naruto asked. Kiba headed into his living room, shaking his head. His dog, Akamaru, came trotting down the stairs to greet Naruto.

The little puppy leapt into Naruto's arms, licking his face. Naruto smiled a bit, following Kiba into the living room. He sat down, placing the puppy on the floor. Akamaru leapt into Kiba's lap, laying down and resting his head on his crossed paws.

"I'm actually glad you decided to come now. I was thinking of committing suicide." Kiba confessed. Naruto looked at the man. He'd heard Kiba debate it and talk about it, but he never said he was actually going to do it. Naruto shook his head a bit before turning back to the TV they were watching.

"I'm glad I came too." He admitted. He and Kiba were friends since they were toddlers. He wasn't prepared to lose his best friend now. The blond turned to his friend. "Ya know, you don't have to go to America. I'll tell them you can't do it now." Naruto told his friend. Kiba just shook his head.

"You can't do that for me. I'm gonna turn in early. Make yourself at home. I don't care what you do." Kiba stated, picking Akamaru up and carrying him upstairs with him. Naruto turned the TV off, sighing as he stood up.

"We're in for one hell of a ride." Naruto muttered to himself, heading upstairs as well.


	3. MUST READ!

**For those of you who don't visit my profile:**

**Lately, I've been harassed through PM's and a few reviews and I'm getting tired of it. For a little while, I have ditched this account and made my own and I was debating whether or not to move all the stories to my new account and make them better and I have decided.**

**I was going to just run away from all the stories, but it seems people like them more than my new story, Angel's Heartbeat, so I'm going to move the stories: We Come From Different Worlds *1st**** chapter up!*, Summer Romance, Empty Promises, and Where's Your Heart? If, for any reason, there's a majority vote to drop a story or two, please PM me about it and if I get enough people telling me to quit a story, I will. **

**If you do message and tell me to drop a story, or even how to make one better, please tell me why I should drop it or what's going to make the story better. **

**I AM SORRY, BUT I DO NOT HAVE A BETA. MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION ARE NOT THE BEST, SO IF YOU ARE QUALIFIED FOR BETA OR KNOW SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME! Lol**

**My new account: TheBadTouch**

**After this, I will not be able to be reached through Miyuki Kamaru.**

**Thank you for taking your time reading this and I hope all my R&R's are still with me! Sorry for this mess, I was just kind of stuck for a while.**

**~Mackerz**


End file.
